I'm yours, and nothing will happen
by Puchii Pyon Pu
Summary: There he was, hugging with another girl, alone behind the school building... Is this really what he wanted? Sequel to My sweetest dish! ReaderXTaiyou! Bad grammar!


**Me : Hello guys! Thanks for clicking onto my story! I appreciate! But do you have any idea on what your reading? That's right! Your reading the sequel of 'My sweetest dish'! ^^  
I want to celebrate the 250 views of that fic! Oh How much I love you guys! Could any of you give me a hug? (/^3^)/  
Hehe~ Just kidding~  
**

**Anyway...**

**...Enjoy the sequel!  
**

**Disclaimer; Either I, Hide, or KUGE owns Inazuma eleven or Taiyou. Every rights belong to Level-5.**

**There's tons of errors in this fic too... so, excuse that please...**

* * *

**One-shot, reader X Taiyou.  
**

**Rated T.**

_**I'm yours, and nothing will happen.**_

* * *

Normal POV.

It was a windy day, as usual. You were just walking down the field with your eyes closed, feeling the wind rushing through your (h/c) hair. School ended just seconds ago, you rushed yourself to the field to only find it empty. You were the first to arrive at the field today, you were too excited, you wanted to meet him. Your boyfriend. But neither less, you only found an empty field.

"Oh my," You sighed, "I guess I'm too early..." You said to yourself, "Maa, I guess waiting a bit won't hurt~"  
You giggled. Suddenly, a hand covers your eyes. It was big, nice and warm.

"Guess who?~" A familiar voice toned.

"Taiyou? kun?" You guessed, the mystery man then let go of his hands and smiled at you. And you were right, it was him... your boyfriend, Amemiya Taiyou...

"Konbawa! (n/n)-chan!" He smiled warmly at you.

"Taiyou-kun!" You hugged him.

"What? Miss me already?" He winked.

"Of course! 7 hours without you is like a week without sunshine!" You giggled, Taiyou then hugged back.

"Awh you~" Taiyou chuckled as he rests his head above yours.

And yes, Taiyou is your boyfriend. It's been a month since that _incident _of you and Taiyou passed, he transferred himself to Raimon junior high, and became your lawfully boyfriend. Some people don't mind having you guys around, they never tease, even if someone did, you guys would ignore them anyway. Everybody in the school knows that your dating him, so no guys or girls would interferes your relationship with him.

"Aw~ Lookie lookie here~" A voice showed up, both you and Taiyou turned your heads around, and you saw your first year classmates grinning at you oh so sheepishly.

"You guys are so lovey dovey!" Hikaru giggled.

"Seriously guys, get a room! Don't just hug yourselves here on the open field!" Tsurugi groaned.

"Hehe, S-Sorry..." You flushed pink as you break the hug, due of embarrassment.

"Oh don't mind them (n/n)!" said Taiyou as he pulls you into another hug, "So what if we hug in public like this? At least we're loving each other!" He smirked.

"Heh, You guys are so troublesome..." Kariya grinned as he puts his hands behind his back, "Maa, if that's what you guys want, that's what you guys get!"

"I don't really get that part Kariya-kun... is that suppose to be an insult or a blessing?" Taiyou sweatdropped.

"Either one of them." Kariya smirked, making both you and Taiyou to sweatdrop.

"Anyway guys, Let's get practicing!" Tenma said as he rushes down to the field.

"Eh?! T-Tenma! Wait up!" Shinsuke squealed as he follows his best friend.

"Wait for me too Tenma-kun! Shinsuke-kun!" Hikaru yelped as he catches up with Shinsuke.

You just watched the whole scene with Taiyou, Kariya, and Tsurugi, until Kariya and Tsurugi goes down to the field too. Leaving only both you and Taiyou alone. You giggled.

"You better get practicing too Taiyou-kun..." You said with another giggle at the end of the sentence.

"Eeeeeeeeh? Do I really have to go?" He complained, "Can't I just have a little moment with my girlfriend?"

"After you practice!" You smiled, "You can have me all afternoon after practice! Now go get them!"

"Ahahaha," He chuckled, "Fine, I'll go..." He said as he gives a little peck on your forehead, making you let out a tiny blush.

* * *

Time skips,

Everybody's on the field, practicing along. Your on the bench with the other manager, and as usual, your on bottle drink duties, but you already prepared them beforehand, so all you can do now is watch the scene.

Today, your senpai Midori isn't here to do her daily cheering routine cause she caught a cold the other day, Aoi just finished her folding towel duties. And as usual, Akane-senpai is taking multiple shots of team.

"Finally! I'm finished!" Aoi exclaim as she stretches her arms around.

"Yoi shigoto!" You congratulate your blue-headed class mate.

"Ah..." She sighed as she leans back towards a reserved seat, "Finally, I can just sit back and enjoy the show!"

"Well good for you Aoi!" You said with a smile.

"Heh, You've been smiling a lot lately (f/n)!" Aoi grinned.

"So what if I am?" You grinned back, "It's not like it's the end of the world right?"

"Haha!" Aoi laughed, "Of course not! I'm just saying that you've been so happy-go-lucky since Taiyou became your boyfriend..." She sighed, "Must be nice to have a boyfriend..."

"It is nice Aoi-chan!" You exclaim, "It's totally worth it!" You grinned.

"Oh really?" She let out a mischievous smile.

"Totally..." You nodded, "You can even swap different things with them!" You said as you show Aoi a black pen with the name 'Taiyou' on the sides, "Me and Taiyou-kun once swapped pens, I gave him a yellow one, and He gave me this black one."

"Wow... Cool pen..." Aoi said as she stares the pen.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Back off sister! Get your own pen! This is mine!" You exclaim with a wide grin on your face.

"Like heck I'll take that away from you!" She laughed, then you joined her with her laughing spree.

"Ah~ It feels so peaceful here now that Midori-senpai isn't here~"

"Hora, You can't say that (f/n)!" Aoi yelled, "That is like so rude of you! Have shame little miss!"

"Yea yea... Aha, gomen gomen..." You shrugged, "But you've got to admit, It's pretty peaceful here now that Midori-senpai is out of the picture..."

"Nah, It's not really that peaceful since your here..." Aoi smirked.

"Hey!"

"Well that's what you get if you make fun of our senpai!" She laughed.

"Oh you!" You laughed as you tickle Aoi by the hips, making her burst out laughing even more. Until, an unsuspected noise interrupts...

_PEEP PEEP! PEEP PEEP! PEEP PEEP!_

"Eh? What's that noise? A phone?"

"Yeah, it's a phone... and it's coming from Taiyou-kun's bag..." You said while crouching down to his bag, then you scribbled your hands inside his bag and found an orange colored flip phone. You flipped it open and saw the caller ID by the name of 'Nanobana Kinako'. "Eh?"

"What's wrong (f/n)?" Aoi asked.

"No-Nothing... it's just... the caller ID, 'Nanobana Kinako', I've never heard of him or her from Taiyou..." You mumbled.

"Hmm... I've never heard that name either..." Aoi said as she shooks her head.

"I wonder who..." You murmured, "TAIYOU-KUN! THERE'S A PHONE CALL FOR YOU!" You screamed as you wave his phone in the air.

"Ah! Thanks (n/n)-chan!" He said as he rushed himself towards you. When he took the phone from you and saw the caller ID, his eyes widen a little and you noticed it. He then presses the phone button and chats with him or her... You were there beside him, so you can hear the whole conversation...

_"Moshi moshi? Taiyou are you there?" _A high pitch voice started, now you know that this 'Nanobana' person is a girl.

"Kinako! How many times do I have to tell you to not call me while I'm at school?!" Taiyou grumbled to the phone.

_"Oh? Your still at school? Oh well, no matter... I want you to come and meet me right now behind the raimon building ya ne? bye bye!" _The voice said before it disappeared from the cell phone voice. Guess she hanged up...

"Moshi moshi?! Kinako?! Moshi moshi?!" Taiyou freaked as he checks his phone, "Oh shoot! She hang up!" He claim. "(N/n), I really need to go now... I'll be back in 10!" He said as he pats your head. He then takes his bag and runs away from the field.

"Whoa..." Tenma walked up, "What was that all about?"

"Saa..." Shinsuke shrugged.

"Don't worry guys, Taiyou is probably going to the toilet or so..." Shindou stepped up as he puts both hands on the first years, "Come on... Let's get back to practicing guys..."

"Haii! Shindou-san!" Both boys nodded as they follow their ex-captain.

"I don't know... I think Taiyou isn't just going to the toilet." You murmured as you start following Taiyou's traces, "I wonder what he's up too..."

You walked up to the field and runs to where you last saw Taiyou. His steps reveals that he's going behind the school building. _Is he going to meet up with that Nanobana girl? _You thought as you pass a few trees along the path. Not long enough, You saw Taiyou standing in front of a girl. A very short girl. She has long, brown, silky, straight hair and brown eyes with a tangerine colored headband above her, and she's not wearing the same as Raimon's. Instead, she wears a grey sailor suit with a grey skirt and an orange ribbon. You didn't want to interrupt them, so you decided to hide behind a big bush and spy on them. _Wow, She's such a cute girl... I wonder, What business do Taiyou-kun have with that girl? _You thought. You can see them mouthing some words, but you couldn't hear it, So you decided to take a closer look and hide in a smaller bush. There you can hear most of the words.

"You shouldn't call me all of the sudden like that Kinako..." You heard him said her first name, "What if they find out?"

"Don't worry! Your friends won't find out ya ne!" She said with a sweet smile.

"Not only that Kinako, I could get killed if my phone rings all of the sudden like that! The rules said that you shouldn't use your phone until school activities ends... And club activities is one of the school activities..."

"Ahahaha!" She giggled, "Are you really that stiff Taiyou?" She ask as she wipes a tear away from her eye. _Did she just called Taiyou-kun by his first name? Who is this girl?! _

"I-I'm not that stiff!" Taiyou exclaim with a slight blush on his face, "I'm just following the school's rules... That's all..." He looked away.

You find Taiyou cute with that blush, but you had to stay focus and listen closely to their conversation, so you shook your head and pays attention. You saw Kinako mouthing out some words but you couldn't hear it, you then see Taiyou grabbing something out of his pockets. You tried to see what he is holding, and then you saw it. Your yellow pen that you swapped with Taiyou, your eyes widen.

"Here, Take this, Don't lose it-" You saw him mouthing out some words, then you saw him giving away your yellow pen. You almost let out a tear dropping from your eyes, but you hold it. _No... No... It can't be right? He's not giving away my pen to her right?! _

"Haii! I'll never lose it!-" She mouthed some words, but you can't hear it quite well, the sound of the wind is blocking her voice. "Jaa, I'll be going now Taiyou!"

"Want me to walk you home Kinako? I could if you want." He offered.

"Nah! I'll be fine! Don't worry!"

"You sure Kinako?"

"Positive!" She nodded.

"Well be careful Kinako..." Taiyou said as he crouches down to her forehead and gives it a light kiss, your heart almost stops beating there for a second, it was like a nightmare seeing your own boyfriend kissing someone's forehead other than you. "I love you Kinako..." He whispered, but was enough to hear because the wind stopped blowing. It wasn't real right? It was all just a normal joke... Or maybe you mistaken his sentence to another word, But then you realized that you weren't mistaken, you saw Kinako hugging Taiyou and heard her said "I love you too...".

It was too much for you, your tears finally started spraying down your cheeks, you can't help it. You then decided to run away from the scene.

_No! No! It can't be! It just can't be! He loves me! We swapped our pens! We already did so much things together in last month! if this is some sort of nightmare, wake me up! Anybody Please! Wake me up!_

Even on how much you've tried to think of it, it was all just real plain reality... You tripped on a rock and dropped to the ground, there, you felt water dripping on to your head, and when you realize it, it was raining...

"L-Let it rain..." You sniffed, "It's better... It's totally better..." You mumbled, "Cause I can't see the sun this way when it's raining..." You pushed yourself back up and starts walking to the club room. All by yourself.

* * *

Minutes passed, You finally arrived in front of the club room... You then walked up to the door and it swiftly opens by itself... When you entered the club room, you could hear gasps from the inside, as if they saw a dirty cat coming into the club room...

"(f-f-f-f-f-f-f/n)! What happened to you! Your all soaked wet!" Aoi claim.

"Ah... right... I got soaked... so what?" You said with life-less eyes.

"Well, you'll catch a cold (f/n)! I'll get a towel! Wait here!" She said as she rushes her way to the table where the towels are stack completely even. You sat of the sofa and waited for Aoi with the towels, and that's when Akane sat on the sofa beside you.

"Hey (f/n)," She called with her sweet voice.

"What?"

"Have you realized that the word 'Girlfriends' and 'Boyfriends' have the word 'end' in it?" She asked.

"Uh... no... I actually just realized that senpai..."

"Well I just realized it too (f/n)..." She said as she cleans her camera lenses, "What a shame..."

"By the way, what happened (f/n)? It's not like you to get wet on a rainy day like this..." Kirino stepped up to the scene.

"Ah... well, I tripped onto a rock and landed on a puddle..." You explained.

"(f/n)! Here's your towel!" Aoi said as she hands down a towel.

"Ah, Thanks Aoi." You forced a smile as you take the towel away from her.

"Are you really okay (l/n)-san?" Sangoku asked.

"I'm fine senpai... don't worry..." You replied.

You then heard the door swiftly opens, you turn your back around and saw an unpleasant person. It was him, that guy from earlier.

"Yo minna! I'm ba- HOLY MOTHER OF A PICKLE!" He rushes himself up to you, "WHAT HAPPENED (N/N)-CHAN?! YOUR SOAKED WET!" He said in surprise.

"Like you care..." You said as you roll your eyes, "I saw you with that girl..." You grumbled.

"Huh?! What?! You saw me and her?!" He jumped.

"Her?" Kurama raised an eye brow, "Who's 'her'?"

"Taiyou's OTHER girlfriend..." you claim, making a few gasp escape from a few mouths.

"Taiyou! How could you?! Cheating on (f/n) like that!" Ichino yelled, "That's not nice!"

"More like rude!" Aoyama joins Ichino.

"What?! Cheating?! I would never cheat on (n/n)-chan! EVER!" He said as he makes an 'X' sign with both of his hands.

"Don't lie Taiyou-kun... lying is one of the 7 deadly sin..." You grumbled, "Just admit it... I saw you giving away my yellow pen to that Nanobana girl, I even saw you kissing her forehead, and I also saw her hugging you..."

"WHAT?! YOU GAVE AWAY (F/N)'S PEN AWAY?! WHY I OUTTA!" Nishiki explode as he tries to punch Taiyou, but Hamano and Hayami hold him back.

"Whoa! Calm down Nishiki!" Hamano tried to calm him down.

"LIKE HECK I WILL! IMMA TEACH HIM A LESSON TO CHEAT ON (F/N) ZE YO!"

"FOR THE LAST TIME, I DIDN'T CHEAT ON (N/N)-CHAN!" Taiyou screamed.

"So what were you doing with her the whole time Taiyou-kun? I saw everything... I heard you said 'I love you' to her..."

"IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!"

"THEN WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH HER THE WHOLE TIME TAIYOU?!" You screamed as tears starts escaping from your eyes again.

"(f/n)..." Taiyou eyes widen as he saw your tears dripping down to the dry floor.

"WELL?! I'M WAITING TAIYOU!"

"Tch... I guess I'll have to tell you the truth then huh? (n/n)-chan?" He looked away, "And I guess you see the proof when we were talking (n/n)..." He mumbled, making you let out a small gasp. "Everyone, (n/n)-chan, I think you guys should know, that Nanobana Kinako is my...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... little sister..."

"Huh? Little... sister?" You said in shock.

"Yes... my little sister, she's in the fifth grade right now... I was once just an only child, I was about 2 or 3 in a half years old that time, my mom got pregnant all of the sudden... Me and my dad was surprised, we weren't expecting another child, but she was born anyway... She wasn't normal, her left feat can't walk properly, her inner bones are broken, but still, she keeps a smile on her face everyday... She always visits me behind the school building every since I moved here... I'm so worried about her..." He said as he shows a frown.

"But her surname is 'Nanobana' if I'm correct," Shindou reviewed, "Yours is 'Amemiya' right? How does that make you guys related?"

"Well, every single family member in my family IS an 'Amemiya', but my mom wanted to name her 'Nanobana' cause... well... she said that it's a cute name..." He explained.

"Even so, you gave her my pen... What does that have to do with her? I thought you were going to cherish it forever..." You said while wiping your tears away from your cheeks with a sniff in the end of the sentence.

"Well..."

_*flashback*_

_"Hey Taiyou, mind me borrowing your pen? I got this special drawing contest at school this afternoon and I lost my happy-go-lucky pen!"_

_"Whaaaaa? How could you lose that?"_

_"Must've dropped it along the way... hehehe..." She giggled as she scratches the back of her head._

_"Oh Kinako," Taiyou sighed, "Your so troublesome you know that?" He then took a yellow pen out of his pockets._

_"Whoa! What a cute pen! Where did you get it?!"_

_"I got it from my girlfriend..." He flashed a warm smile, "I swapped this with my other black pen... Here, take this, don't lose it, It's a very special pen... and I don't want it to be lost, so keep a close eye on it kay?"_

_"Haii! I'll never lose it! I'll guard it with my own life if I have too!" Kinako giggled, "Jaa, I'll be going now Taiyou!"_

_*end flashback*_

"... And that's why I lend her your pen..." Taiyou explained.

"So... I was worried about you... for nothing?" You said as you clench your fists together.

"Hehe!" Taiyou chuckled, "Yeah! But that's a good thing! Now I know that your worried and concern about me!" He grinned.

"Taiyou no BAKA!" You screamed as you give him a tight hug, "You idiot! Had me worried all for nothing! BAKA! AHO! SAIAKU!"

"Oii oii, calm down (n/n)!" Taiyou laughed, "I'm yours, and nothing will change that..." He smiled as he lifts your chin up, giving it a light kiss to it. You couldn't help it, so you kissed back. The room then went in 'aw' as they saw you guys kissing, but you ignored them anyway.

"Seriously, GET A ROOM YOU GUYS!" Tsurugi yelled with a vein above his head.

"Oh, SHUT UP YOU EYE LINER-USER!" Aoi said as she punches Tsurugi by the head.

* * *

**Me : CRAPPY FIC! CRAPPY END! THANKS FOR READING! THAT'S ALL FOR TODAY! REVIEW! GOOD BYE FOLKS! *runs away*  
**


End file.
